


All Shook Up Alternate Universe

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All Shook Up Musical - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Musical Theatre, Closing Night, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Theatre, fili and kili are not related, script divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: A peek into Kíli's brain as he and the Broadway cast of All Shook Up have their closing performance.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	All Shook Up Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vetiverite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetiverite/gifts), [MarigoldVance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/gifts).



> I have taken the very controversial advice of "write what you know" and this happened. This is a script that goes off-script from the original musical of All Shook Up. I tried to make this as clear as possible for those who don't know the musical by adding photosets, a cast list, and an abbreviated character breakdown. Read those, and I think you're set to understand this piece. ***But it's very important to note that Fíli and Kíli's onstage characters (Chad and Dean, respectively) almost NEVER interact in the actual musical All Shook Up.***
> 
> To make this more fun! I've attached a link to the Original Broadway Recording [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4kbH8FScME&list=PLkLimRXN6NKxr8gCTQs35s_7ulP67-em9&index=2)
> 
> This piece was ridiculously inspired by [Grand Pas de Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646743) by [vetiverite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetiverite/pseuds/vetiverite) Go read that brilliant story NOW! Thank you to vetiverite for everything you share and for all the inspiration. You brought back my love of theatre during this difficult time. Thank you.
> 
> Also thank you so much to the amazing [MarigoldVance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance) for many many things including all the support, for reading this and helping me get STOKED to share and for teaching me to link things. <3

[ **Working Title - ASU AU: All Shook Up Alternate Universe at The Arkenstone Theater** ](https://legolaslovely.tumblr.com/post/621723000683806720/upcoming-story)

Cast List:

Director- Bilbo Baggins

Choreographer- Bard Bowman

Chad- Fíli Dee

Natalie- Eowyn Dernhelm

Dean- Kíli Durin

Dennis- Bofur Unshanka

Jim- Thorin Oakenshield 

Sylvestor- Dwalin Fundin

Miss Sandra- Galadriel Calina

Lorriane- Tauriel Mellon

Mayor Hyde- Thranduil Laurefindele

Sheriff Earl- Bifur Yellod

Fíli Lookalike- Dean O’Gorman

Kíli Lookalike- Aidan Turner

Jailbirds/Barflies- Bombur Cook, Balin Fundin, Ori Brown, Nori Puplodd, Oin Kingsfoil, Gloin Ilmig

Character Breakdown

[ Chad: ](https://legolaslovely.tumblr.com/post/621401957989564416/upcoming-story-coming-soon) A great-lookin’, motorcyclin’, guitar-playin’, leather jacket wearin’ roustabout whose ride breaks down in a middle-of-nowhere town in Midwest America. He befriends most of the locals and gets love letters from every daughter, wife, and mother in town during his stay. Though he only plans to stick around until his motorcycle is fixed up, he ends his roustabouting ways when he falls for his mechanic, Natalie.

Natalie: A young woman mechanic who knows her way around anything with a motor but struggles in a pair of heels. She does anything and everything she can to become someone Chad is looking for, including embracing her masculine side and going by Ed. Only when she is allowed to be herself does Chad fall in love with exactly who she is.

[ Dean: ](https://legolaslovely.tumblr.com/post/621271711223021568/upcoming-story-coming-soon) A young white man and the mayor’s son. He spends his high school years in a military school and never disobeys his father’s orders… until he falls for Lorriane at first sight. Then he breaks every rule there is, including those concerning interracial relationships in Midwest America in the 1950's. 

Lorriane: A young African American woman and the daughter of Sylvestor, the owner of Sylvestor’s Honky Tonk Bar. She’s very intelligent and gearing up for college next year, but her plans go off the rails when she falls for the mayor’s son. Together, they defy all expectations and learn that love is the most powerful rule of all. 

*************

_(Arkenstone Theater, New York City, 2005._

_The stage is split._

_Stage Right,_ “The Stage” - _the working lights are up and the red proscenium curtain is lowered three quarters of the way down giving the audience a sneak peak of the crew's preshow duties. Presently, the stage floor is being swept. All the audience can see is the bottom half of the broom and a crew member from the knee down._

_Stage Left,_ “The Dressing Room” - _Fíli Dee and Kíli Durin share a dressing room in the Arkenstone Theater. Along the upstage wall is a wide mirror that connects to a counter space/desk with drawers. Each man’s area has a comfortable chair and a laundry station. There is an organized rack of all costumes and a sink on stage right, a couch and door stage left._

_Fíli’s side is very neat. The chair is pushed in, his hair and makeup tools and kits are laid out in rows depending on when and how often they are used. A duffel of extra clothes is tucked under the desk. Pictures in frames, autographs, and mementos are perfectly set up against the mirror._

_Kíli’s side is not at all neat. A dingy backpack is thrown into the extra chair that sits in the stage right corner. Makeup bottles he hasn’t touched in a year lay strewn over his desk while the pieces he does use are thrown into a peach stained makeup bag that sits in the middle of the desk. Black curls of hair drip off every surface on his side of the dressing room. Peeling pictures cover most of his mirror. Only one is in a frame that is set precisely on the only clean area of the desk-_ [ _one of him and Fíli doing their best Elvis pouts_](https://legolaslovely.tumblr.com/post/621732133040504832/upcoming-story) _. The frame has ‘Roustabout’ written in silver Sharpie. It’s Fíli’s handwriting._

_In the middle of his desk is a large bouquet of yellow flowers- roses, tulips, and lilies. A note says, “Happy Closing, From Gimli.”)_

**Scene 1**

_(Kíli sits in his chair and leans back on the leather jacket he threw down when he entered the room. He’s come to the theater early to ‘have some alone time’ before the whir of preshow rituals begins. One could say he wants to bask in his dread. After 212 performances he will say goodbye to it all- the show, the theater, all the people he’s grown to know. It will all be a memory in just a few hours. But he doesn’t kid himself. He knows he is only trying to prepare for one particularly painful goodbye.)_

_(Door to the dressing room opens, Fíli enters.)_

Fíli

_(He gestures to the flowers.)_ Those are nice.

Kíli

Yeah. They’re just from my cousin.

Fíli

I got some today too. _(He mocks Kíli assurance with a wink.)_ Just from my mom.

Kíli

_(He rolls his eyes but is selfishly relieved. In all the time he’s known Fíli, he’s never heard Fíli talk of a significant other. It’s one more thing in life that isn’t easy for actors, and yet another subject Kíli can’t help thinking about whenever he spends time with Fíli._

_He lifts the note from the bouquet.)_

‘Happy closing.’ 

Fíli

Still can’t believe it. 

_(He sets his bag down and crosses to the sink to wash his hands.)_

How are you feeling?

Kíli

It hasn’t really sunk in yet. Give me a week and then check on me. 

_(Kíli truly hopes he will.)_

Fíli

The first week will seem like vacation. But that first time I have to stand in line in front of Pearl Studios at four in the morning-

Kíli

In the snow.

Fíli

In the snow! I don’t know if I’ll make it through another audition season like that last one.

Kíli

Oh please. You’ll never audition again in your life. Tomorrow morning, they’ll be lining up with contracts for you to sign. 

Fíli

Nah, they’ll be here lookin’ for you. You’re the handsome one. 

Kíli

_(He scoffs, but is secretly floating at the comment.)_

Says the ‘great-lookin’, motorcyclin’, guitar-playin’, leather jacket wearin’ roustabout.’

Fíli

Didn’t they tell you? They changed the breakdown for this production.

Kíli

Yeah, yeah.

_(Fíli crosses. He snaps his towel at Kíli and laughs.)_

**1\. Overture**

_(The familiar downbeats of Jailhouse Rock begin the Overture and the wild montage of preshow raucous. All seen onstage are serious and focused- now professionals at work. Fíli and Kíli physically warm up together with jumping jacks, push-ups, abdominal work, and stretches. Floating, circular motions of the hands alert the audience to their vocal warm-up, though no noise is made by them over the music of the Overture. They sit down in their respective chairs to begin their individual hair and makeup routines._

_Costumers enter with wigs that are rapidly set into place. Fíli and Kíli quick change into their Act 1 costumes. Heads pop in and out of the Dressing Room door- a stage manager gives a time check, a sound designer delivers mics and belts, costumers bring clean laundry, cast members distribute well wishes and cards. It’s closing night chaos.)_

Stage Manager 

Places!

Fíli

_(He brings Kíli close. Their foreheads meet. It’s another pre-performance ritual.)_

See you out there.

_(Blackout Stage Left Dressing Room. Working lights up Stage Right Stage.)_

( _Fíli enters from Stage Right to join the rest of the cast already in places for Act 1. He is a force of energy and precision- a leaping, dancing, triple pirouetting rocket full of pure, pent up power that is ready to blast. He leads the show and the cast during this pump up preshow ceremony. All the audience can see from beneath the edge of the lowered curtain are his black leather boots as they whip him around the stage._

_When Fíli’s boots disappear, the working lights go out and the curtain rises. The music director instructs the pit.)_

****

[ **2\. Jailhouse Rock** ](https://legolaslovely.tumblr.com/post/621544503629725696/jailhouse-rock-upcoming-story)

_(Lights up (reds and oranges and yellows) on the iconic Jailhouse Rock image: two levels of silhouetted prisoners behind bars._

_Spot on Chad at the top of the set, all leather and hips and ass and shoulders, blond hair glowing red at the edges._

_Audience applauds wildly the moment he is lit. They’ve all come to see Fíli Dee.)_

Chad

THE WARDEN THREW A PARTY IN THE COUNTY JAIL

THE PRISON BAND WAS THERE AND THEY BEGAN TO WAIL

THE BAND WAS JUMPIN’ AND THE JOINT BEGAN TO SWING

YOU SHOULD’VE HEARD THOSE KNOCKED OUT JAILBIRDS SING

LET’S ROCK, EVERYBODY LET’S ROCK

_(Chad’s body bends in ways it shouldn’t á la Elvis._

_Kíli does his duty as a fellow jailbird in this scene and watches Chad as he sings. At his cue, Kíli crosses the stage to join in formation._

_Chad flips off the scaffolding set while dancers cross the stage in various jetés, acrobatics and power slides. He joins the main formation, leading the choreography that perfectly combines classic rock and 50's swing- sharp, jagged movements, quick, accurate turns, and suggestive floorwork._

_Chad breaks from the group and continues to sing and partner with Jail Girls._

_Jail Girl #2 pulls Kíli down center, changing the set choreography, and fixing her hat on his head. She runs off Stage Right._

_Fíli is not at all thrown by this sudden change. He continues the dance with Kíli, circling him lewdly, slowly kneeling in front of him and raking his hands down Kíli’s body.)_

Fíli

NUMBER FORTY-SEVEN SAID TO NUMBER THREE

YOU’RE THE CUTEST JAILBIRD I EVER DID SEE

I SURE WOULD BE DELIGHTED WITH YOUR COMPANY

COME ON AND DO THE JAILHOUSE ROCK WITH ME

LET’S ROCK, EVERYBODY LET’S ROCK

_(He lifts Kíli from under his thighs and wraps Kíli’s legs around his waist. One hand on Kíli’s hip- pressing it to his own- and one hand on Kíli’s back allows Fíli to dip Kíli’s upper body so his glowing brown hair grazes the recently swept stage floor. Kíli fan kicks gracefully out of his hold and lands on the floor._

_The other Jailbirds call and whistle.)_

All

LET’S ROCK, OH BABY LET’S ROCK

EVERYBODY IN THE WHOLE CELL BLOCK 

WILL BE DANCIN’

_(After the chorus is sung, all is back to the normal, set choreography the cast has done for over two hundred performances. Kíli focuses on his spots and spacing, his fingers that like to tense, and the energy from the crowd instead of thinking about how he won’t share the stage with Fíli again until the middle of Act 1.)_

All

DANCIN’ TO THE JAILHOUSE ROCK

_(All leap to the final tableau. The cast receives a three minute standing ovation. Fíli breaks to look at Kíli and send a wink.)_

_(Full Blackout)_

**Scene 2**

_(Lights up Stage Right Stage (blues and bright whites indicating the passing of time). Set pieces swirl as the next few scenes fly by smoothly._

_Kíli is no longer himself- the man thinking “This is the last time I’ll sing this harmony,” and “I’ll never wear this costume piece again,” and “Thank god this is the last time I have to move this heavy ass set piece.”_

_Instead, he is Dean. Without thinking, his center is moved to his chest, his voice is set high and forward and his palette lifts, helping the smooth 1950’s Midwestern USA accent flow out of his mouth. He is a military son with a straight back and head held high who sees a young woman and immediately falls in love._

_The swirling set pieces are locked into place and the scene begins.)_

Lorriane

Tell me, Dean, have you ever kissed a girl?

Dean

Negative.

_(A “bus” set piece rolls on from Stage Right and “parks” on the revolving stage. Other members of the cast line up to board the bus and say goodbye to their traveling loved ones._

_Lorriane and Dean lean in to kiss, but Dean backs away urgently.)_

Dean

Wait! I can’t.

****

[ **3\. It’s Now Or Never** ](https://legolaslovely.tumblr.com/post/621199018727538689/its-now-or-never-upcoming-story)

_(The bus starts to rotate. Dean leaps onto the bus, ready to explain that he is returning to the barracks that day and won’t be able to see Lorriane again. He takes Lorriane’s hand and helps her onto the steps of the bus. As the set rotates, Lorriane is replaced with Chad in a seamless stage effect. With Chad before him, Kíli sings, finding his true personal thoughts coinciding perfectly with the lyrics he’s sung over two hundred times in the past year._

Kíli

IT’S NOW OR NEVER, COME HOLD ME TIGHT

KISS ME MY DARLING, BE MINE TONIGHT

TOMORROW WILL BE TOO LATE

IT’S NOW OR NEVER, MY LOVE WON’T WAIT

_(As Kíli sings, Chad melts- his shoulders soften, his center moves from his pelvis to his chest, his smile grows- into Fíli._

_When the music slows at the bridge, the bus stops rotating. Fíli jumps to the stage floor but stays close to Kíli, serenading him from below like Romeo at Juliet’s balcony. He is no longer performing to an audience. He sings to Kíli as if they are completely alone and the lyrics of the song are his true personal thoughts.)_

Fíli

WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU WITH YOUR SMILE SO TENDER

MY HEART WAS CAPTURED, MY SOUL SURRENDERED

I SPENT A LIFETIME WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME

NOW THAT YOU’RE NEAR, THE TIME IS HERE AT LAST

_(Fíli holds a hand out to Kíli, which he gladly takes. They move Down Center._

_Stage Right Stage lights dim. Shared spot on Fíli and Kíli._

_They embrace.)_

Kíli

YOUR LIPS EXCITE ME

Fíli

LET YOUR ARMS INVITE ME

Fíli and Kíli

FOR WHO KNOWS WHEN WE’LL MEET AGAIN THIS WAY

_(Fíli caresses Kíli’s cheek and leans in to kiss him. While Kíli is lost in the moment, full lights come up Stage Right Stage and the bus begins to rotate once more as if Kíli and Fíli’s tender moment never happened._

_Their kiss is stopped before it can even begin. Fíli exits Stage Right. Kíli watches him go until Lorriane affectionately attacks Dean and kisses him.)_

_(Full Blackout)_

**Scene 3**

_(Lights up on Stage Left Dressing Room. It is the intermission of the show. It lasts fifteen minutes, but it feels more like five to the actors as they change costumes, adjust makeup, run to the restroom, drink water, etc._

_Kíli is changing into his Act 2 costume. He looks through the costume rack for the next pieces and dresses as the following conversation takes place.)_

Fíli

_(He enters through the door. His hand brushes Kíli’s arm.)_

Well done out there.

Kíli

You too. Could you believe that standing ovation? 

Fíli

The energy out there is incredible. I was shaking like a leaf for the whole opening number.

Kíli

It’s closing night. They’re giving us all they got.

_(A knock on the door)_

Stage Manager

Five to places for top of Act 2!

Fíli

Thank you, five!

_(As he changes back into his leather boots he holds up a partly bare tap shoe for Kíli to see.)_

Did you see my taps quit early?

Kíli 

I saw the toe flopping around for half the song!

Fíli

As soon as I got out there I knew it was loose. I don’t know what happened. I checked the screws preshow, but then I went up for the toe stand turn-

Kíli

When? Before the bit on the shoe boxes?

Fíli

-Right. And I _heard_ the other screw- the only one keeping the tap on at this point- I hear it fly across the stage and I’m just thinking _this is it. This_ is the day I wipe out during Blue Suede.

Kíli

Or your tap flies off your shoe and into the audience as a nice souvenir.

Fíli

If it didn’t kill someone, yeah!

_(A knock on the door)_

Stage Manager 

Places!

Kíli

Thank you, places!

Fíli

_(He starts to run out of the dressing room with his usual pat to Kíli’s back. He stops, pauses, then clasps Kíli’s shoulders.)_

Let’s give ‘em one more, hm?

Kíli

As long as we don’t kill anybody trying.

_(Fíli smiles. He exits through the door, leaving Kíli alone in the dressing room.)_

****

[ **4\. All Shook Up** ](https://legolaslovely.tumblr.com/post/621631443592937472/upcoming-story)

_(The well known beat begins. Kíli can hear what’s onstage through the comms in the Stage Left Dressing Room. The music sounds distant, as if Kíli has missed his entrance and Act 2 has begun without him._

_Lights up on Stage Right Stage Amusement Park (oranges, yellows, reds and blues representing a wild, sleepless night): Three working swings from a carousel and a large section of roller coaster that the actors can stand and dance on._

_Chad enters Stage Right Stage._

_Spot on Chad.)_

Chad

A-WELL-A BLESS MY SOUL, WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME

I’M ITCHIN’ LIKE A CAT ON A FUZZY TREE

MY FRIENDS SAY I’M ACTIN’ WILD AS A BUG

I’M IN LOVE, UH, I’M ALL SHOOK UP

UH HUH, MM, YEAH

_(Spot on Kíli on Stage Left Dressing Room.)_

Kíli

_(Bursts into song and dance. He throws his water bottle in his dressing room chair in the midst of a double pirouette before he stops to sing.)_

MY HANDS ARE SHAKY AND MY KNEES ARE WEAK

I CAN’T SEEM TO STAND ON MY OWN TWO FEET

_(He takes the framed photo of him and Fíli off his desk. He holds it straight out and sings to it.)_

WHO DO YOU THANK WHEN YOU HAVE SUCH LUCK

I’M IN LOVE, UH, I’M ALL SHOOK UP

UH HUH, MM, YEAH

Chad & Kíli

ALL SHOOK UP

_(Wild guitar solos ensue._

_Chad and Kíli partner dance without ever touching each other, always separated by the center stage wall between Stage Left Dressing Room and Stage Right Stage._

_Dance solos are passed one to the other (i.e. Chad’s solo ends, he Russian leaps, power slides, etc., and slams the center stage wall along with the drumbeat of the music, sending the energy and focus to Kíli. Kíli’s solo ends, he axel turns, calypso leaps, etc., and slams the wall in frustration, sending the energy and focus back to Chad) until the instrumental break ends.)_

Chad & Kíli

WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME

I’M IN LOVE, LOVE, LOVE

I’M ALL SHOOK UP

_(Full Blackout except for a single spot on Kíli who has missed his entrance for Act 2. The spot follows him as he sprints out of the Stage Left Dressing Room to the backstage area. He freezes behind the Stage Right curtain when he hears the intro to Chad’s solo._

_Second spot on Chad.)_

****

[ **5\. I Don’t Want To/ I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You** ](https://legolaslovely.tumblr.com/post/621455292807446528/i-dont-want-to-i-cant-help-falling-in-love-with)

Chad

_(Chad sings to the audience as if he’s singing to every single person individually. His voice is smooth and effortless, like honey dripping from note to note through the air, though his over dramatic interpretation of the song is entertaining and hilarious.)_

I DON’T WANT TO 

I DON’T WANT TO

I DON’T WANT TO LET YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT YOU

_(Chad is forced to pause between lines to wait for the audiences’ laughter. The gaps are longer than normal. Kíli chuckles at the extremely loud man he knows is sitting in the front row, house left.)_

DON’T COME NEAR ME

I DON’T TRUST YOU

I DON’T TRUST THE WAY YOU THRILL ME WHEN I TOUCH YOU

_(As Chad sings, the house lights come up._

_The Amusement Park set is pushed upstage, as if it’s just been loaded into the theater._

_The cast circles around Fíli, bringing music stands and large binders full of scripts and librettos. An upright piano is rolled on from Stage Right and the music director climbs on stage from the pit to play the song alone from the upright. The scene resembles the first rehearsal of the show._

_Kíli enters from Stage Right and stands next to Fíli. He is brought back to the moment he knew Fíli was special- not a cocky lead actor, but a humble, kind, truly talented man. A man Kíli has fallen hard for over the course of this year. He is brought back to a million tiny things- their first friendly embrace, their shared opening night nerves, the first time Fíli drank too much and kept his arm around Kíli’s shoulders all night. He is brought back to the meals shared between Saturday performances when Fíli whispered how he doesn’t fit in with other actors, how his work allows him to push other people away- but never Kíli, he had said. Never Kíli._

_Kíli is soon overwhelmed with the need to share his own song as well.)_

Kíli

LIKE A RIVER FLOWS 

SURELY TO THE SEA

DARLING SO IT GOES

SOME THINGS ARE MEANT TO BE

_(Fíli turns to Kíli as if he can hear Kíli’s song. They sing together.)_

Fíli Kíli

I WAS HAPPY, FREE AND EASY TAKE MY HAND

I COULD GO AROUND AND DO TAKE MY WHOLE LIFE TOO

THE THINGS THAT PLEASE ME 

I DON’T WANT TO GET TIED DOWN FOR I CAN’T HELP

SOMEONE LIKE YOU

I DON’T WANT TO LOVE YOU BUT I DO FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU 

I DON’T WANT TO LOVE YOU FOR I CAN’T HELP

BUT I DO FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU 

_(Fíli and Kíli move to embrace.)_

**6\. Burning Love**

_(House lights go down._

_Lights up Stage Right Stage (bright oranges, blues and whites for the end of the show). The cast scatters with the various set pieces and the roller coaster set is brought downstage._

_Chad is pulled Stage Right by Natalie, Dean is pulled Stage Left by Lorriane._

_The famous guitar intro sounds._

_Fíli is watching Kíli, but Chad snaps to attention at his cue.)_

Chad

_(Singing to Natalie, holding her tight.)_

LORD ALMIGHTY

I FEEL MY TEMPERATURE RISING

HIGHER AND HIGHER, IT’S BURNING THROUGH TO MY SOUL

GIRL, GIRL, GIRL, YOU’RE GONNA SET ME ON FIRE

MY BRAIN IS FLAMIN’ I DON’T KNOW WHICH WAY TO GO

_(The audience stands for the last song of the show. They clap to the beat, sending shots of energy and electricity to the cast on stage. Though the song has a grounding rock tone, the band offers the perfect swing beat. During the instrumental solos, partnering ensues with plenty of lifts, turns, and acrobatics._

_Dean and Lorriane move Down Center.)_

Dean

_(To Lorriane, holding her tight.)_

IT’S COMING CLOSER THE FLAMES ARE LICKIN’ MY BODY

WON’T YOU HELP ME, I FEEL LIKE I’M SLIPPIN’ AWAY

IT’S HARD TO BREATHE AND MY CHEST IS A-HEAVIN’

HUH HUH HUH HUH

LORD HAVE MERCY, I’M BURNING A HOLE WHERE I LAY

_(When Dean sings the high Bb the crowd applauds for him, screaming over the rest of the line. As he does every night, Chad sends him a bright smile and a hoot.)_

_(The entire cast sings and dances together as one, sending chilling sounds and visuals to the very back wall of the theater. They know they can be heard even outside on the city streets. Broken hearts still soar- It’s this production’s last performance.)_

All

I’M JUST A HUNKA HUNKA BURNIN’ LOVE

I’M JUST A HUNKA HUNKA BURNIN’ LOVE

YOU GOT ME BURNIN’ RIGHT UP

YOU GOT ME BURNIN’ RIGHT UP

WITH LOVE LOVE LOVE

BURNIN’ LOVE

_(A flash of lights on the final tableau._

_Tonight, closing night, all will bow together._

_Fíli spins Tauriel to the other side of Kíli- out of practiced formation- so the two men stand next to each other. Fíli takes Kíli’s hand, lacing their fingers as they bow.)_

Fíli

I’m gonna miss hearing you sing that every night.

_(All bow again._

_Bilbo Baggins, director, and Bard Bowman, choreographer, enter from House Right.)_

Bilbo

Give the cast and crew another round of applause!

_(Closing speeches are made._

_Fíli sniffs. Kíli looks over to see his eyes welling with tears and squeezes his hand. Fíli curls his arm around Kíli’s neck and hides his face in Kíli’s shoulder for a moment.)_

Bilbo

Thank you to every single person who was a part of this production. Our hearts will forever be burning with love. 

_Full Blackout_

**Scene 4**

_(Lights up Stage Left Dressing Room._

_Fíli and Kíli change into their street clothes. (Kíli- navy or dark green shirt- something that compliments his dark hair and eyes- with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans and converse. He holds his leather jacket, blood still rushing and buzzing from the performance.) (Fíli- lighter blue short sleeved shirt- something that makes his eyes glow to the back row- with ripped jeans and old sneakers. He has a sweatshirt tied around his waist. Playing Chad for over a year has not affected his own style.)_

Fíli

Still kinda feels like any other night.

Kíli

Like we’ll be back here tomorrow breaking in some new tap shoes.

Fíli

Yeah. _(He laughs as he gathers his things only to set them down in his chair.)_ Do you ever feel lonely after a show?

Kíli

All the time. _(He forces himself to look at Fíli, who’s slouched and leaning on the back of his chair. He looks more defeated than Kíli’s ever seen him, as if his last performance stole something from him.)_

Fíli

Like for two full hours you give it your all- you give everything you have to those people out there. Then the curtain closes and they walk out those doors and decide where to go for drinks. They forget all about you.

Kíli

And then you go home alone, go to sleep and make sure you can get up the next day to do it all over again.

Fíli

Exactly. It’s… lonely. And yet I really don’t feel like going to this after party tonight. 

_(He looks at Kíli)_

Will you go?

Kíli

For one drink at least. Make an appearance. But for a while I might stay here and pack everything up. 

_(They both look at their mirrors and desks.)_

I don’t want to come back here tomorrow just to clean. 

Fíli

Would you mind if I… I mean if you want to be alone, just tell me and I’ll go, but-

Kíli

No. Stay. 

Fíli

All right. You’re the only one I want to be with anyway.

_(Knock on the door.)_

Tauriel

You guys decent?

Fíli

Yeah, come in.

Tauriel

_(Enters Stage Left Dressing Room through the door.)_

Thorin and I were gonna head down to the party now. You wanna walk with us?

Kíli

_(Fíli is watching him and Kíli wonders if Fíli is begging him to say no or if he’s giving Kíli a way out.)_

Go ahead. We’ll be there in a bit.

Tauriel

Don’t be too late. Open bar only lasts an hour. And great show, guys. Congrats!

Kíli 

You too.

Fíli

Congratulations.

_(Tauriel exists through the door and slams it behind her. We hear her yelling after Eowyn._

_A Crew Member enters Stage Right and sets a ghost light Down Center of the Stage Right Stage. Crew Member exits Stage Right._

_The building is now “empty” apart from Fíli and Kíli. Strike, loadout and cleaning are left for tomorrow after the closing night party._

_Fíli goes through his desk, half watching Kíli._

_Kíli finally tosses the makeup he never used, wincing at the expiration dates.)_

Fíli

You still have this?

_(He takes the Roustabout Frame from its place of honor on Kíli’s desk and pulls a taped paper off the back. It’s the run sheet Kíli made when the cast was piecing the show together during the first few weeks of rehearsal._

_Stage Right Stage work lights come up to light a flashback in Kíli’s mind. Fíli Lookalike and Kíli Lookalike sit together on the floor, knee to knee, with their binders and pencils in their laps. Fíli Lookalike’s blond wig is absurdly shiny and glittery. Kíli Lookalike watches Fíli Lookalike’s silent laughter. His eyes squint shut and his hand comes up to his mouth shielding shining, pink lips.)_

Kíli

I had that thing in my pocket for a long time. You never know when you’re gonna blank on your next entrance. 

Fíli

And you know Jukebox Musicals…

Kíli

_(Fondly)_ They never make sense!

Fíli 

_(Reading the crumpled run sheet)_ 1 Jailhouse Rock, ESL for opening tableau, DS on Px2 to C floor, watch.

_(To Kíli)_ These are terrible notes, Kíli

Kíli

I know exactly what they mean!

_(On Stage Right Stage Fíli Lookalike slides across the floor to sit next to Kíli Lookalike. He leans on the arm placed behind Kíli Lookalike. He looks over Kíli Lookalike’s shoulder and reads the notes as they’re written out. He laughs again and nudges Kíli Lookalike with his shoulder._

Fíli

That’s what you said when we made these, remember? ‘No one needs to read it except me.’

_(He pulls his own run sheet from the drawer of his desk. He holds it up. It looks brand new compared to Kíli’s well used, ripped and sweaty sheet.)_

Kíli

You still have yours?

Fíli

Of course, I-

Kíli 

Sap.

Fíli

_(He smacks Kíli’s shoulder with the paper.)_

I was going to say that I kept it because it reminds me of you. Of the day we snuck in here and sat on the floor for hours.

_(There is a pause in dialogue._

_Blackout Stage Right Stage._

_Fíli Lookalike and Kíli Lookalike exit Stage Right, leaving Fíli and Kíli “alone” again in the building.)_

Kíli

Don’t let the closing blues make you corny now.

Fíli 

_(He steps toward Kíli, curling his fingers around Kíli's chin.)_

I was going for romantic. 

_(Kíli is frozen._

_Fíli is proud of himself for finally shutting him up.)_

Kíli, I don’t want this to end. I don’t want to _hope_ I see you on the street or that we work together again soon. That’s not enough for me. I want to go on seeing you every day.

Kíli 

I have been thinking the same thing.

Fíli 

Good.

_(They embrace. Kíli finally gets his kiss.)_

_(Blackout. End of Show.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the boys' script characters could have been switched BUT I COULD NOT get biker/rocker Fee out of my head and I hope he stays with you guys and tortures you too!  
> Thanks for reading this crazy thing!


End file.
